


Are you on your way?

by IvyRosalyn



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyRosalyn/pseuds/IvyRosalyn
Summary: Mitch left,No word to the others, just stood up looked at them all and walked away.That was two years ago,So why was Scott calling now. Mitch had dissmissed at least 20 calls in the last hour alone.Now it was Kirstins turn to call.Why would she ring now,2 years to the day he left them behind. .





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Mitch put his phone on speaker as he was driving this phone was driving him mad it was probably Scott again it had been Scott ringing all morning. Looking at the number it was Kirstin now he had got her doing his dirty work.

 

     "What the hell do you want? " He asked Kirstin

     "Mitch please.  Not seen you for a while, we miss you"

     "I'm good Kirstie, thanks for asking, Did Scott get you to phone he's been ringing all morning "

     "And you have not been picking up Mitch..Are you in the car..pull over so we can talk i don't want to be the one to make you crash."

     "Wait then,"

She heard the indicator going at least he was listening to her.

     "Well you have my full attention " He growled ..she was taking him away from where he was meant to be.

     "Knock off the attitude, you were the one who left us!"

     "Sorry i didn't think there was an us anymore"

 

Kirstin sighed and changed the phone to the other ear.

      "There will always be an us Mitchell you know that, there always has and always will be...even when your 90. where are you?"

      "Not telling, your send Scott!"

      "No I won't I'll come and find you, got to bring the kids though."

      "How are the ankle biters Kriss must be getting big now and Anna is she walking yet " He gave a small smile

      "Kriss is eight now just had his birthday.. you came to his sixth as for Anna is two and into everything, you would have known that if you stuck around Mitch."

      "I couldn't you know that, you didn't give me any choice "

      "M..MItch.I..I "

      "It's ok i understand"

      "Come back to us Mitch we can straighten it all out"

      "May be soon" Mitch looked out of the window and noticed for the first time where he had parked. I had pulled in to a layby right in front of a large bridge cars were slowly going backwards and forward making a rumbling noise.

      "Thought you were in a car Mitch sounds like a rumbling of train. Are you telling me the truth Mitch"

      "Does it really matter..You and I both know you won't come and find me You have your own life now as do Avi and Kevin and i can't be part of it. You have all known my number for two years not one of you has rung till this morning... What's so diffrent about today"

There was a moment of silence then a muffled voices in the background

      "We are waiting Mitch we need you here with us NOW RIGHT NOW"

      "Stop talking Kirstie and Listen please for the last time it took two years for you to contact me so why should i drop everything and come running."

      "Mitch for god sake tell me where you are I can bring you the kids "

      "NO don't you blackmail me with the Kids do you hear.. "

      "Kriss is tall and Blond like his Dad he sings well too.. Anna is a little diva just like her Daddy to " Kirstin giggled

      "Don't Kirstin please I don' want to hear.. you asked, we helped. Now look where we are? "

     

 

    

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Mitch sighed he was tired and he was tired of being tired. He was tired of running a way time to stop

An hour ago he stopped running.

Two years ago he ran to airport as soon as he could, passport in hand jumping  on  a flight to Iceland, the place he last went with Scott.

He went to forget, all he did was remember that night coming off stage happy carefree, going back to their dressing rooms, gone were the days when they had to share a small walk in cupboard between five now they could have their own walk in cupboard each, but they still always seemed to end up in Scotts all together as they did that last night that they were all together.

Avi was picking through the what was left of the buffet set up for them a while ago, Kevin was still beat boxing that boy could never stop.

Scott was telling the story of the fan who shouted out his name and said she loved him. he had said love you too little miss then the voice shouted I'm a guy stupid.

Mitch sat quiet in the corner he had a sore throat and he wanted to rest it Kirstin came over and fuffled his hair while passing him a bottle of water.

She wondered back to the others and joined in the fun.

Mitch walked out to the back of the stage to find a guard to walk him to the bus he was going to go to bed he wasn't feeling well.

He struggled to get through the crowd normally he would stop and talk for a while but tonight he just wanted to sleep. The gaurd watched as he got on the bus and shut the door.

Finally alone for what seemed like the first time in days he quickly undressed and took a shower resting his head on the cool tiles of the shower surround he heard screams the others must be on their way.

He heard them climb on to the bus, heard Avi moan about being hungery again. Kirstin was on the phone to Jermey and the kids, they turned into a proper little family now they had Kriss and Anna who she named after the charaters on frozen.

It was a shame that they couldn't have kids of their own Jeremy couldn't, so Kirstin hatched a plan and asked if Scott or Mitch could help, both of them had said no to start with. It would be to weird small kids running around calling Kirstin Mommy and Jeremy Daddy when technologically they were even Scotts or his.

But as it worked out Jeremy ended up begging them to help as it was making Kirstin sad that they could not have kids and Scott and Mitch were the closest friends she had he would be ok with that.

So there it was they Scott helped with baby number one and Mitch number two.

It was that night when Mitch was ill that Jermey had turned up with the children so there were eight people and the driver on the bus it was meant to hold that amount Kirstin had baby Anna in bed with her.

 

     "Mitch you there, Mitchy please talk to me!"

     "Scott " Mitch said quietly suprised how much he realised he wanted to hear Scotts voice.

     "Hi Mitch how you doing" His voice soft and warm just like the last time they spoke

     "Ok"

     "Just ok.."

     "I am fine" Mitch watched as a lorry came over the bridge and ran a little close to the car, Mitch just stared at it as it came nearer then passed.

     "When will we see you Mitch we are all here waiting for you to come home"

     "Home wheres that Scott.. since..." His voice trailed off

     "Home is where you want it to be Mitch where your most comfortable "

     " I.. I thought Iceland was the place, the place where we had been happy together but all it was,was just memories.. then Paris I though I could lose you all there but no.. so I came back."

     "I know you mom told us she vists every week tells us everything your doing shes worried about you, thought you would have come to see us even just the once"

 

Mitch was remembering the sound Anna had made as the bus started up just a little whimper and then she settled herself down again. Mitch crawled into the bottom bunk and turned away from the light his head was banging badly. Kriss asked where his daddy had gone.. Scott said he was in the car behind the bus and as soon as they had got to where they were going for the night he would come in and see him.

Scott was always nice to Kriss, Kriss was like him to look at but Scott knew that no matter what Kriss was Jeremy and Kiristins he would never think of him as his son, Mitch was trying to do the same with Anna.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned over in the bed to see who it was.

      "Hi it's me Avi do you want something to drink"

      "No thanks Avi goodnight " He whispered trying to save his voice.

      "Sleep well" He grinned looking up at the bunk above Mitch

      "Do you want me to keep you company for a while, till you fall a sleep Mitchy" Scott asked looking over the top of the bunk at him Mitch noded and Scott  jumped down

      Mitch moved over and waited for Scott to get in but he didn't he just stood looking at Mitch for a second he was about to say something when the bus juddered .

That was the last time Mitch saw Scott, well that was not quite true he saw him once more for a split second.

 

      "I know Mitch, I know what you did an hour ago... Are you sure you want this..." Scott cut through his thoughts

      "Yeah i want to come find you, find all of you now!"

      "Are you really sure you still have time to find  someone, get help you don't have to come right now Mitch"

      "I do whats left here for me...everyone looks at me as though i am the luckiest person alive"

      "You are.. Mitch you walked away almost untouched"

Mitch closed his eyes and put his head back on the head rest.

      "How could I be lucky i lost you all " Mitch half whispered .

      "You never lost us Mitch it's just that you can't see us anymore but we didn't go away we are still with you.. "

Mitch fell silent as the thoughts of that night ran though his head again,

The bus juddered and the brakes went on hard without warning Scott fell to the floor and slid down the bus, Mitch screamed his name.

The bus then swerved from side to side still not slowing enough then for what seemed like forever the bus tumbled sideways with such force it threw them all out of their beds.

The kids were Screaming, Mitch got up the best he could to go help he seemed to be walking on broken glass and the road he came across Kirstin first she was cuddling Anna, Kirstin head was a funny angle Mitch bent down to take alook but backed off when he realised that she wasn't breathing he started to shake . It was then he saw the lights of on coming cars Jermey was the first to hit the back end then another car hit him and then another one hit that a car coming the other way turned the bend and it was to late for it to stop smashing into the front of the bus.

Avi was the next he found he had blood pouring out of a hole in his side where a piece of glass that Mitch guessed was from one of the windows he never did find Kevin the police later told him Kevin had ended up on the road,

Mitch sat on what was now the floor of the bus and looked around Scott where was Scott. His thoughts drowned out by the noise of the emergency team arriving.. They still sounded loud now .

He screamed their names one by one no one answered no one talked to him he sat there screaming their names over and over until the emergency team helped him up and moved him out of the bus he looked behind him and for a fleating second he thought he had seen Scott, he wasn't sure he fell silent not saying a word.

Mitch left,

  
No word to the others, just stood up looked around at them all and walked away.

Fans turned up from all over the world to pay their respects leaving flowers singing their songs.

 

The families had asked if when Mitch was better he could take all their ashes and scatter them somewhere they all liked.

Kirstin, Jermey Kriss and Anna he took to Disneyland and slowly scattered handfulls over the grass not enough to draw attenion to himself because he hadn't got permision to do that so he spent most of the day going around and just spreading them over the park.

Avi was more difficult he had to deside where to put him so in the end he took him up a mountain, Avi would have laughed at Mitch trying so hard to climb the side of the mountain he found a spot out in the open where the sun shone most of the day and left him there.

Scott he took to iceland to the spot where they had got married three months before.. They didn't tell the others they wanted to wait till the tour was over and suprise them.

He took Kevin back to Japan he had fallen in love with the place many years before

He had taken himself to Paris because it was the place he wanted to be left in, he had sat in the hotel room pills in hand..only a few months ago.

But he found himself to be a coward he couldn't take the pills  so he ran away again and came back to his parents, he never left the house stayed inside so he would have to hear how he had been the lucky one.

Then he woke up this morning picked up the paper from his parents front lawn and took it inside it was just the local paper but on the front page they were running their story again for the second year of their death, they were no nearer to why the bus juddered or swerved all over the road,

This was the day he knew he couldn't carry on anymore so he rooted through the bathroom cabainet and tool out what he could and took what he could swilling the water around in his mouth as he took each tablet.

 

      "Mitch "Kirstie called

      "Time to come sing again with us, if your ready?"

      "I'm on my way" He whispered.

 

He was found later that day by a passing police car who though the person in the car had fallen asleep it wasn't long before he realised that Mitch had gone.

 

The police gave back everything that was in his car, and said maybe if his phone hadn't have been dead he might have been able to call someone for help.

Mitchs dad said the phone had been damaged in the accident two years ago and hadn't worked since , he thought Mitch had thrown it away.

 Every week for three weeks Mitchs mum drove two hundred miles just to place flowers on the road side next to the crash, she didn't have to tell them about Mitch anymore.

Mitch parents took his ashes out to iceland to be with Scott three weeks later.

The three had grown up together lived in each others pockets for years then they became five traveled the world packed so much into their short lives and now it was over the stars had aligned for the last time.

 


End file.
